From US 2010/0045049 A1 a lid locking arrangement for a pivotable lid of a motor vehicle is disclosed with an axially displaceably guided bolt for the releasable engagement with the lid. A rocker which is coupled to this bolt and a slotted link guide with a slotted link channel which is formed in the shape of a heart and a sliding element guided therein is known.
The bolt includes a rotary guide, through which during the axial displacement it is helically rotated about its axis. Because of this, protrusions of the bolt enter into or out of engagement with corresponding recesses of the lid in order to lock or unlock the latter.
The sliding element is arranged on a face end of the bolt-distal arm of the rocker with respect to its axis of rotation and engages in the slotted link channel in an engagement direction which is parallel to the axis of rotation of the rocker. The arm in this direction is designed in a bending-elastic manner and preloads the sliding element against a stepped channel base of the slotted link channel, which has an engagement position and counteracts a movement of the sliding element against a predetermined passage direction.
The lid locking arrangement of US 2010/0045049 A1 realizes a so-called “push-push” function by pressing down the closed lid which is locked through the lid locking arrangement. The sliding element is forced out of the engagement position in the predetermined passage direction, which releases an axial extension of the bolt through a preloaded spring. In the process, the protrusions of the bolt rotate out of engagement and unlock the lid, which can be subsequently pivoted open further, manually. By subsequently pressing the lid down again, the bolt is axially retracted while preloading the spring. In the process, the sliding element is forced back into the engagement position in the predetermined passage direction so as to inhibit a rotating of the rocker, and thus an extending of the bolt which is coupled therewith. The protrusions of the bolt rotate into engagement in the process and lock the lid.
An object of an embodiment of the present disclosure is to make available a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger car, with an improved lid locking arrangement for the locking or unlocking of a pivotable lid, in particular of a tank lid.
A motor vehicle, in particular a passenger car, according to an aspect of the present disclosure includes a pivotable lid. This can be in particular a tank lid for closing a tank opening for refueling the vehicle with fuel and/or for charging an energy storage unit of the vehicle with electric energy. In an embodiment, the pivotable lid is preloaded in a pivoting-open direction in particular through a spring means, in order to support an in particular manual pivoting-open following unlocking. Equally, the pivotable lid can be preloaded against the pivoting-open direction, in particular through a spring means, in order to reset the lid into an at least substantially closed position. The pivotable lid can be pivoted manually and/or motorized.